A Friend In Need - The Walking Dead Fan Fiction
by ReedusIsMyGod
Summary: Rick is still reeling from Lori's death and burgeoning on the brink of insanity. Can Daryl help him out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 - The First Time

***Disclaimer: Okay, first off this is a Walking Dead fan fiction involving slash between Rick and Daryl, so you've been warned. I got the idea after seeing an interview with Norman Reedus and Andrew Lincoln where they were pretending to flirt and Andy calls Norman "irritatingly attractive" (lol). Second of all, this story is obviously fiction since it involves fictional characters, but it is not meant to insinuate anything whatsoever about the sexualities of Reedus or Lincoln. As I always state, it is just a product of my overactive, unclean mind. This story takes place after Lori's death. Let me set it up a little for you. I'm sure if you're anything like me, you were wondering in Season 3, Episode 6 why Rick was seen all bloody and dirty one minute, and the next minute he's all cleaned up. Well this story offers up my dirty mind's take on why. That same scene also features Daryl sitting there with a not-so-innocent look on his face for unexplained reasons, and that's also offered an explanation in my story. All that being said, enjoy!**

A Friend In Need – The Walking Dead Fan Fiction

By Robin Stradley (ReedusIsMyGod)

Glenn tried. He tried to bring Rick back from the brink of madness, but he failed. Now it was Daryl's turn. The group all knew if Daryl couldn't do it that it couldn't be done.

Daryl packed Rick a change of clothes in a backpack and made his way down the winding catacombs of the prison – crossbow drawn and ready to fire. He took note of the dozen or so walkers that Rick had taken down with his machete.

"_I don't know about this," _he thought to himself, "_if Rick did all this then he obviously means business."_

He took out two walkers on his way down to a small room where he thought Rick might have gone. Prying the door open with some difficulty, he saw Rick sitting amongst muck and mess by a telephone.

"Hey," he said quietly, his deep and raspy voice emanating through the silence, "you okay?"

"I got a call," Rick said with obvious effort, "I know it sounds crazy, Daryl, but I did. I talked to people. They have somewhere safe, away from all this. I'm trying to talk them into letting us join them."

"Are you sure that – ," Daryl began, but Rick cut him off.

"I know what I heard," he said.

"Okay," said Daryl definitively, taking Rick's word at all cost. He could tell Daryl the sky was orange and even against his better judgment Daryl would believe him.

"You look like hell," Daryl said, "let's get you cleaned up."

He helped Rick up to his feet.

"I have two hours before I have to be back here to catch another call," said Rick, "the girl I talked to is going to talk to her group to see if we can join them. If they say yes we need to be ready to move."

Daryl nodded to indicate that he understood as he led Rick to the shower room of the prison block they were on. He helped Rick out of his blood soaked pants and shirt and turned the water on, adjusting it to lukewarm.

"Here," said Daryl, "let's get this shit off you."

He led Rick, who was still in a daze, toward the running water.

"You wanna take these off?" asked Daryl, referencing Rick's boxer shorts. Rick said nothing, just continued staring into space. Daryl uncertainly slid his fingers in the waistband of Rick's underwear and quickly pushed them to the floor in one fluid motion. Looking away out of respect, he continued leading Rick to the running water. Rick leaned into the warm water and was surprised by how good it felt running down his body. Daryl stepped back to give Rick some space, but Rick was doing nothing to help himself bathe.

"Here's some soap," Daryl said, his back to Rick but holding out the white, rectangular bar toward him. Rick seemed to not hear him.

"You're gonna make me do this, ain't ya?" asked Daryl, turning around and facing Rick, who said nothing, "all right, fine. Have it yer way."

He walked up behind Rick and began washing his back and shoulders. Rick continued to zone out. Daryl made his way around Rick's front and scrubbed his chest, arms, and hands, trying his best to get the dirt and grime from under Rick's fingernails. Daryl rubbed the soap in between his hands to get a good lather before running his fingers through Rick's hair to wash out the stuck on, splattered blood and matter particles from the walkers. He ran his hands down Rick's face and scrubbed the blood off of his forehead and cheeks. Rick abruptly reached up and grabbed Daryl's wrists and stared into Daryl's eyes. Daryl stared back at him, unsure of what Rick was going to do next. After a few intense, silent moments of staring at one another, Rick moved into a shaky and faltering, timid meeting of their lips. Daryl searched Rick's face for any sign of what might have been going through his mind, but found nothing in Rick's blank visage. Still holding onto Daryl's wrists, he moved in again, this time more sure and aggressive. Daryl didn't back up or shy away from the kiss, instead kissing back even though a feeling of confusion came over him and he felt like he was watching what was happening from above.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," said Rick, "it's just that since Lori…I just want to feel something…anything good to take my mind off of it."

"That's all right, Rick," Daryl said quietly, "I understand."

Rick let go of Daryl's wrists, but still kept a constant, penetrative stare into Daryl's irresolute eyes. Daryl stepped forward and removed his angel wing vest and sleeveless shirt, letting Rick know that he understood what he wanted and that it was okay. Rick could only watch as Daryl placed his hand behind Rick's head and pulled him closer. They fell into a deep and passionate kiss, the water beating down on their bodies that were inching ever near one another. Daryl found himself beginning to become aroused even though he'd never had any same-sex tendencies whatsoever. He'd only been with two different girls his entire life; shyness always plaguing him and present in his every action. Rick had also never thought of another guy in a sexual manner, he was just so distraught after his wife's death he wasn't sure of anything anymore. The pair continued to fervently kiss as Rick slid his hands down Daryl's body and began to unfasten his belt. Daryl reciprocated the advance by helping Rick get the belt unfastened and unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, dropping them and his boxer brief underwear to the cold tile of the prison room shower. Rick aggressively grabbed Daryl by the shoulders and pushed him face first against the cool cement wall behind the shower head. Daryl held his hands out to catch himself as he started to breathe heavier from sexual excitement and anticipation of what was to come. Rick wasted no time in attempting to enter Daryl, having some trouble since he was going in with no lubrication other than water. Daryl bit his bottom lip and resisted the urge to cry out in pain. Rick was finally able to penetrate Daryl, and he immediately began to thrust in and out of him as fast and hard as he could. Daryl winced as a mixture of pain and pleasure enveloped his every sense. Rick began to moan with pleasure as the scent of Daryl filled his nostrils; a pleasant and easy blend of perspiration and natural, intoxicating aroma. He leaned closer to Daryl as he continued to pump away, gently biting Daryl's shoulder and kissing his neck. Daryl pushed against Rick's lips, letting him know that he was okay and to keep going. Rick pressed into Daryl even farther as Daryl turned his head to meet Rick's lips in an avid and doubtless kiss. Daryl felt as though his body was on fire and he couldn't tell where he ended and Rick began. He tilted his head back and drank in the sight of the cold, gray ceiling – a stark contrast to the beautiful and terrible sensations rushing through his body in brilliant waves of color. Rick felt himself nearing the end and reached up to pin Daryl's wrists against the wall. They were both quietly grunting with every thrust and Rick released an explosive orgasm deep inside Daryl. He immediately withdrew himself and stepped back two steps as Daryl pulled up his pants and fastened them and his belt back, an erection still raging underneath them.

"Are you okay?" asked Rick.

"I'm fine," said Daryl defiantly as he looked for his shirt and vest and put them on, "are you?"

"Much better now," smiled Rick slightly; the first smile that had graced his mildly handsome face since the death of Lori.

Daryl composed himself and headed back to the group, allowing Rick a few minutes to dress and put himself together. He arrived back to them in time for lunch and waited for Rick's arrival. He looked around at the other group members, feeling like they could look at him and see what he just allowed Rick to do to him. Daryl now knew how important he was to Rick and the group, and decided that he would do anything for a friend in need.

THE END

***A/N: Thanks for reading! Be sure to comment with reviews, suggestions, etc., and feel free to check out my other stories involving Norman Reedus: "New Territory," "The Reunion," and "That Old Familiar Feeling."**


	2. Chapter 2 - Late Night

A Friend in Need – Chapter 2 – Late Night

Daryl lay on his mattress that was perched overlooking the prison ward thinking about the day's events. He didn't think of walkers or the group's lack of food or their shortage of ammunition – instead he thought of the few lust filled moments he and Rick secretly shared in the shower room of B Block. The quiet grunts of repressed pleasure, the pain of being penetrated for the first time, the feeling of the warm water rushing down his body, and the cold cement against his bare skin. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and twiddling a piece of straw between his fingers, wondering what, if anything, that encounter meant. Where did this leave his and Rick's relationship now? Would it be stronger or just awkward? Would anything change at all? He didn't have to wonder long, for a familiar voice broke his train of thought.

"Daryl? Daryl?" came a whisper from the lower half of the stairs below his bed.

"Rick?" Daryl whispered quietly so not to wake anyone.

"Daryl, I…I need you," Rick replied. Daryl jumped up from his mattress with a start and grabbed his crossbow from beside his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled, as he made his way down the stairs.

"No-nothing…," stammered Rick, "nothing's wrong. I just need to you to come with me."

Daryl was confused, but he followed Rick down the long shaft ways of the prison until they came to a small office that looked as though it once belonged to the warden of the prison. There was a small wooden desk cluttered with paper and a telephone, several chairs placed throughout the room, and about a dozen or so framed diplomas and pictures on the wall. A small candle burned on a shelf above the desk. Between the right side of the desk and the wall lay a naked mattress, a pillow, and a blanket.

"Is this where you been staying?" asked Daryl, his crossbow drawn just in case there was a stray walker lurking about.

"Yeah," said Rick with a slight chuckle, "home sweet home."

"What did you need me – " asked Daryl, but it suddenly occurred to him as Rick shut and locked the door behind them. He instantly dropped his crossbow to his side.

"I know it's not fair of me to ask this of you again," began Rick, "but I just don't know what to do…I mean…with myself anymore…y'know? And last time…it helped me forget for a few minutes…"

Daryl said nothing, only gazed at Rick stoically taking pity on him. Rick stared back at him with a question in his expression. Daryl nodded slightly and gently set his crossbow on the floor. Keeping eye contact with Rick, he began unbuttoning his tan colored shirt, tossing it onto the floor. Rick stood motionless for a moment before briskly walking over to Daryl, grabbing him behind the head, and pulling him toward him for an aggressive yet passionate kiss. Daryl submitted and fell into the kiss with hesitant, awkward enthusiasm. Rick backed Daryl up and turned him toward the desk, never breaking the kiss. With one clean swipe of his right arm, he cleared all the clutter from the desk and continued backing Daryl up until he was sitting on the desk with Rick standing in between his legs. They continued to kiss passionately as Daryl helped Rick out of his plaid button-up shirt. Rick reached out and began unfastening Daryl's belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Daryl did the same to Rick, and Rick's pants hit the floor with a soft thud. Upon hearing that sound, a surge of adrenaline and anticipation shot through Daryl and he wondered if it would hurt more or less the second time around once they got going. Rick gave a gentle but firm tug on Daryl's pants and Daryl lifted up off the desk to allow Rick to finish disrobing him. Once they were both completely nude, Rick put his hands on Daryl's chest and gently pushed him onto his back, lifting Daryl's legs up and resting them on his shoulders. Daryl began to breathe heavily and tried to force himself to relax as he heard Rick spit into the palm of his hand for makeshift lubrication. Daryl tightly closed his eyes as he waited for Rick to enter him. All of a sudden, a rush of pain filled his entire being, like salt being poured into an open wound, and Daryl gasped. This didn't slow Rick down, however, as he thrust himself deep and fast into Daryl. It didn't take long before Daryl was able to ease into the pain, and much to his surprise it actually started to feel good. He gripped the edges of the desk tightly as he reveled in this newfound and unexpected pleasure. Rick began to moan quietly as he firmly gripped Daryl's thighs. Daryl, his eyes still tightly closed, bit his lip as he began to grunt with oppressed pleasure. Daryl didn't allow himself to enjoy things very often; especially now since the world had gone to hell, and he didn't want to admit to even himself that he was enjoying this.

"_It must just be 'cause I haven't been laid in so long," _he thought to himself. He justified the act by convincing himself that he was just helping out a friend and being a good apocalyptic soldier by doing what his leader asked of him, nothing more. Suddenly all his doubtful thoughts went away as he looked up into Rick's face. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, he looked like he was in euphoria. That beautiful world he was in _was _Daryl, and Daryl now realized that it was okay to give into the pleasure – after all, nothing was stopping Rick. He let go of the desk corner with his right hand and slid it down his body until he securely gripped his manhood –swollen stiff with desire and anticipation – and began to slowly stroke. He sped up until his speed matched Rick's, and with every pull he felt himself getting closer to ecstasy. Of course he'd done this alone since he was a young teen, but experiencing it while at the same time being penetrated and providing pleasure to someone else made it that much more intense.

"Yeah," grunted Daryl, "harder."

Rick accommodated the request and increased the strength and power behind his thrusts.

"Ah, fuck," muttered Daryl as he bit his lip again and increased the strength of his tugging as well, the muscles in his right arm flexing from the vigorous movement, "oh I'm so close," he whispered.

"Me too," managed Rick with obvious effort as he found it difficult to speak through the pleasure that welled within him with every thrust. Suddenly Daryl felt his body begin to tense up and a warm wave started deep inside him, spreading like a fireball throughout his every nerve. He gave four long moans as he erupted his seed all over his chest and stomach. Feeling Daryl's body tense around him and hearing Daryl's cries of pleasure pushed Rick into a powerful orgasm as well, and he released five hot streams of semen deep inside his right hand man. Daryl slowed his jerking speed to a stop as Rick leaned down to vehemently kiss Daryl; long, slow, and tender. With both of them out of breath, Rick withdrew himself from Daryl, and Daryl began looking around for something to clean himself up with.

"Here," began Rick, "there's some Kleenex in this desk drawer."

He opened one of the drawers and removed a small blue box containing Kleenex and handed it to Daryl, who immediately wiped off his chest and stomach and sat up to look for his clothes. Rick sat naked on the edge of the desk with a slight smirk across his face, but saying nothing.

"What?" asked Daryl as he put his pants back on.

"What's funny is I've never had a gay thought in my life before this," answered Rick with a chuckle.

"Me neither," said Daryl quietly as he buttoned his shirt.

"But that was some of the best sex I've ever had," grinned Rick. Daryl scoffed and smiled minimally, not knowing how to react to the compliment. Daryl picked up his crossbow and headed for the door.

"Goodnight," he muttered, a pleasant and sincere tone in his gruff, sexy voice.

"Hey Daryl?" said Rick, walking across the room to stand in front of Daryl.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, turning away from the door.

"Thank you," said Rick authentically, leaning in closer with his hand on the back of Daryl's neck, pulling him in for another deep and passionate kiss. Daryl acquiesced and fell into the kiss again with enthusiasm. After what must have been two or three minutes, they broke the kiss and Daryl gave a polite smile and a head nod and went back to his mattress in the group's cell block. He and Rick both slept better that night than they had in months.

THE END

***A/N: Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review!**


End file.
